Sisterly Affection
by awesometwist
Summary: During a stormy afternoon, Rarity is in charge of watching a bored Sweetie Belle. But one little rainy afternoon will create a bond between the two sisters that will last forever. One shot yuri and incest story.


_**Sisterly Affection**_

Sweetie Belle was looking outside the window of her big sister's dress shop. Although it was only noon, the sky was as gray as a big patch of dust on a old book. It had been raining for three days straight. With Apple Bloom away with her family for some Apple family related business in Manehattan, and Scootaloo off doing Celestia knows what with Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle is left with only one companion, her older sister Rarity.

Rarity wasn't in the mood to deal with her little sister. Rarity has a back load of dress orders that are desperately needed to be made. All Rarity wanted was time to herself to finish the dresses. Sweetie Belle would only slow her down.

"Rrraritttyyy!" Moaned Sweetie Belle. Rarity looked up from her sowing machine. She lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "This better be important." Rarity said. "IT is important!" Exclaimed Sweetie Belle." "Spit it out then." Snapped Rarity. "I'm sooooo bored." Rarity rolled her eyes and went back to work. "If you're so bored," Said Rarity. "Why don't you play with Opal for a while." Sweetie Belle looked in horror while Opal flashed a devilish, toothy smile at her. "I think I pass on that." Sweetie Belle decided to go play upstairs.

Sweetie Belle dug around in Rarity's closet trying on some of her old dresses. Sweetie Belle always admired her older sister's dresses. Sweetie Belle would thought that they had the prettiest designs and patterns, and she loved the feeling of the silk and soft fabric rubbing on her coat. Sweetie Belle always thought Rarity was the prettiest mare in all of Equestria. There was something about Rarity that made Sweetie Belle feel warm. It hasn't been even been ten minutes for Rarity to realize that all has gotten too quiet. And that Sweetie Belle was no where in sight. Rarity looked outside the window of the Carousel Boutique. It wasn't raining as hard as it was forty minutes ago. Perhaps she could take Sweetie Belle out for lunch.

Sweetie Belle was upstairs trying on what may have been the three hundredth dress Rarity had in her closet. Rarity looked upstairs into her room and found a dresses strewn all around her bedroom. She looked at her younger sister posing in front of one of her mirrors. Sweetie Belle looked at her sister standing in the doorway and nearly had a heart attack. Sweetie Belle prepared for a scalding from Rarity, but was rather surprised to hear sister giggle. "You're not mad?" Asked Sweetie Belle. Rarity continued giggling. "No... I think you look rather cute." Sweetie Bell couldn't help but blush. "Where would you like to go to lunch?" Asked Rarity. Being a school-age pony, Sweetie Belle's answer was of course, Sugarcube Corner.

The two sisters walked out of the Boutique to make their way to the local confectionery and bakery. Rarity was especially careful to position the umbrella so as to keep both Sweetie Belle dry, and her hair in tact.. As soon the two walked into door, the first thing Sweetie Belle focused her eyes on was the endless sweets across the shop. Rarity started a conversation with her friend Pinkie Pie. "So how long are you watching Sweetie Belle for?" Asked Pinkie Pie. "Oh, just until the storm is over." Replied Rarity. "I'm not exactly enthusiastic about it either." "Ooo I love, love, love foal sitting." Said Pinkie Pie in her overly excited tone. Rarity an Pinkie Pie carried on for a few good minutes. Rarity picked out a bunch of goodies and soon called for Sweetie Belle and left.

As soon as they got home, Sweetie Belle went for broke and started eating. Sweetie Belle ate cupcake after cupcake while Rarity took small, delicate bites of the one she took. By the time the box was emptied, they were both full, and Sweetie Belle was covered in frosting and crumbs. "Sweetie Belle, you're absolutely filthy." Said Rarity Sweetie Belle looked at her coat. "Huh... I guess I am." "You need a bath young filly." Said Rarity sternly.

Rarity started to run the bath water in the tub and tested it to see if it was warm enough. Sweetie Belle took off her personal bathrobe that Rarity made for her the last time she visited and stepped gently into the bathtub. The warm bath water made Sweetie Belle breakout a huge sigh. She quickly tensed up when she saw Rarity taking off her bathrobe. "A-aren't you gonna wait for me to finish my bath?" Stuttered Sweetie Belle. Rarity flashed her a seductive smile. "I thought I'd help you wash." Rarity explained as she stepped into the bathtub. Sweetie Belle didn't know what to think of the current situation. She decided to calm down and enjoy her shared bath. They sat in the bath in silence. Rarity handed Sweetie Belle a loofah and a bottle of strawberry shower gel. "You think you can was my back for me?" Asked Rarity. Sweetie Belle reluctantly agreed. Sweetie Belle squeezed the bottle causing a slick, light red substance to slink out onto the loofah. She squeezed the loofah repeatedly creating a lather. "Don't be shy." Giggled Rarity. Sweetie Belle looked away as she started gently scrubbing Rarity's back. "This isn't naughty, This isn't naughty." Sweetie Belle thought to herself. "This is just the kind of thing sisters do for each other. While Sweetie Belle washed her older sisters back, Rarity let our quiet, little, sexy moans. Sweetie Belle glowed with embarrassment. Suddenly Rarity grabbed the loofah from Sweetie Belle. "Your turn." Said Rarity.

Rarity began washing all over back. Sweetie Belle was all but willing to admitting to enjoying it. Rarity added a bit more shower gel onto the loofah and began washing Sweetie Belle's chest area. Rarity felt what was growing mammary glands on her little sister's chest. "My oh my." whispered Rarity into Sweetie Belle's ear. "You're growing quite fast." "T-thanks I-I guess." Stuttered Sweetie Belle. Rarity just kept washing all over the upper body of Sweetie Belle. Then, Sweetie Belle jumped with a huge shock. Rarity was playing with her small opening. It was then Sweetie Belle started to tear up. As a tear rolled down Sweetie Belle's cheek, Rarity licked away the tear and whispered, "Ssshh, I'm here with you." Sweetie Belle didn't know how to react. She felt that she should get out the tub as soon as possible, but with Rarity playing with her pussy it felt too good for her to ask her to stop. Rarity noticed her sister's discomfort. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked. To her surprise, Sweetie Belle shook her head no. Rarity continued moving her hoof along her sister's slit. Naturally, Sweetie Belle cringed but after awhile she began to relax. Rarity nibbled at her younger sisters neck as her hoof slid a tiny bit in and a tiny but out of her sister's genitalia. Suddenly Sweetie Belle moved her sister's hoof from her vagina. She turned around a looked into her sister's eyes. Rarity then kissed Sweetie Belle. Their tongues were wrestling in each others mouths. They broke away and saw the passion burning in each others eyes. "Do you want to go into the bedroom?" Asked Rarity. "Please." Replied Sweetie Belle.

The two sisters stepped out of the tub and and started making out again before even leaving the bathroom. As soon as they got to the bedroom they threw themselves onto the bed, kissing each other ever so passionately. They stopped for a second. "Sweetie Belle... before we continue any further I need to know if your ready." "Rarity." Said Sweetie Belle. "If there was anyone I would do this with for the first time, it would be you." Rarity quick started playing with Sweetie Belle's slit again. Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue into Rarity's mouth. Sweetie Belle wrapped her hind legs around Rarity's torso. Sweetie Belle let up from kissing Rarity because she began to moan from her impending orgasm. Rarity moved her hoof up and down on Sweetie Belle's vagina faster and faster. Sweetie Belle gasped and moaned as she felt a liquid secrete from her genitalia. Rarity began to taste her sister's vaginal juices. "Taste like marshmallows." Rarity said. Rarity offered her sister a taste and Sweetie Belle did not hesitate.

Sweetie Belle thought she should return the favor. She started kissing her sister again. Her tongue left her sister's mouth and she started sliding her tongue down her midsection to Rarity's vagina. Sweetie Belle was lapping away like she was licking a lollipop from Sugarcube Corner. Rarity moaned with delight as her little sister licked away at her vagina. Sweetie Belle began to play with her sister's asshole. Soon Rarity was brought to orgasm. Sweetie Belle raised her face from her sister's vagina. She licked her lips. "Mmmm, vanilla ice cream." She raised her hoof over to Rarity to offer a taste. Rarity was very willing to do so. Rarity kissed Sweetie Belle. After a minute she said "I'll be right back."

Sweetie Belle watched as her older sister skipped away. Sweetie Belle was trying to put things together. She loved her big sister, and she knew Rarity loved her. She didn't know Rarity loved her like that. Sweetie Belle did some harmless experimenting with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, but they never really went pass kissing. Sweetie Belle heard Rarity yell "Found it!" from downstairs. Sweetie Belle sat quietly waiting to see what Rarity was bringing upstairs.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Rarity happily. Sweetie Belle's eyes widen to the sight of her sister wearing a strap-on. Sweetie Belle only seen one of those in Applejack's room when she snooped around in there with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. She was surprised to find out her older sister owns one of those as well. For some reason Sweetie Belle was immediately drawn to it. Rarity approached her sister and commanded to suck on the strap-on. Sweetie Belle complied and sucked off her sister. She licked and suck slicking it up until Rarity commanded her to stop. She flipped Sweetie Belle over onto the bed.

"Be gentle, please." Said Sweetie Belle. "Okay, nice and slow." Said Rarity. Rarity very carefully pushed the strap-on into Sweetie Belle's slit. Rarity pumped slow and easy like Sweetie Belle asked. Sweetie Belle cringed in pain. She saw little droplets of blood. She was about to freak out but Rarity calmed her down. "It's normal to bleed on your first time." She said to calm her little sister down. "It should start feeling good in a moment or two." Rarity was right. Soon Sweetie Belle started to moan in pleasure. Rarity pushed deeper and deeper into Sweetie Belle. For some reason Rarity felt proud to be Sweetie Belle's first. "Harder." Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle. "Pardon?" "Harder, Rarity." Rarity started move move faster and faster into Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle squirmed in delight. Rarity started to nibble onto Sweetie Belle's neck. Rarity pumped ever so harder into Sweetie Belle until one final push brought the two sisters into orgasm.

The two sisters kissed each other once more before looking into each others eyes. "That was... fun." Said Sweetie Belle. "If you need any relief, just know that you can come to your big sisters. The held each other before falling asleep.

The next day the streets of Ponyville was busy again. Sweetie Belle was excited to play with her friends again and immediately rushed outside. Sweetie Belle looked inside the window of the Carousel Boutique and waved to Rarity by. Rarity waved back and blew a kiss. One magical night created a bond between the two sisters, one that they knew no other pair of sisters have. A bond that would last forever.

End.


End file.
